Armor
__NOWYSIWYG__ Introduction Here you can find the listings of armor per class and per category. Armor consists of armor for head (hats, caps etc), necklaces, shoulders (pauldrons), back (cloaks), body (shirts, costumes, chestplates), hands (gaunlets, gloves), rings (rings, bracelets), shields, belts, legs (leg armor, shorts, pants) and feet (shoes, boots, slippers). Class & Character Specific Armor Click on the class below to see the list of class specific armor * Bard * Knave * Mystic * Priest * Swordsman * Fist For a category overview click here. To go to the Weapons page, click here. Table overview Here is a listing of armor that is wearable by all classes. The items that can be obtained via Credits are listed in a table at the end of this page, click here Level Picture Sort Name Stats How 1 Head Cat Ears 5 AR, Sta+1 Craft 1 Head Plain Mask 5 AR, WatRes+1 Craft 1 Head Slime Muffs 5 AR, WatRes+1 Event 1 Head Snowface 5 AR, WatRes+1 Event 1 Head Yellow Snowface 15 AR, HP+100, Mana+100 Event 1 Back Unknown Cloak 5 AR Vendor 1 Necklace Pretty Necklace 1 AR, Mana+5, SpiRes+4 Vendor 1 Body Pink Bra None Vendor 1 Body Silk Nightgown None Craft 1 Body Commoners Shirt 5 AR, HP+10, Mana+5, AirRes+1 Craft 1 Legs Commoners Pants 5 AR, HP+10, Str+1, Sta+1 Craft 1 Legs Filthy Pants Filthy Pants Enchantments HP+5, Str+1 Drop 1 Feet Snow Boots -- Event 5 Head Miffy's Cat Ears 10 AR, Mana+5, Sta+1, Int+1, FireRes+2 Quest 5 Necklace Dog Tail Necklace 3 AR, HP+10, Mana+10, EarthRes+1 Quest 5 Hands Dirty Merchants Glove 4 AR, HP+15, Mana+15, SpiRes+4 Other 6 Shield Plain Wooden Shield 4 AR, HP+10 Craft 10 Head Sickly Flower Hat 18 AR, Sta+4, WaterRes+5 Quest 10 Head Yummy Cloak 5 AR, Mana+5, Int+1, Water&AirRes+1 Craft 10 Body Hogs Shirt Hogs Shirt Enchantments 10 AR, HP+15, Mana+10, Sta+2, Water&AirRes+1 Drop 10 Body Grade B Farming Shirt 13 AR, HP+13, Str+1< FireRes+1 Vendor 10 Belt Thin Belt 5 AR, HP+5, Str+1, Dex+1, EarthRes+3 Craft 11 Head Ratty Animal Carcass Ratty Animal Carcass Enchantments 15 AR, HP+10, Mana+5, Str+2, Sta+1, Int+1, AirSpiRes+1 Drop 12 Shield Mahogany Shield 8 AR, HP+20, FireRes+2 Craft 13 Necklace Travelers Trinket Travelers Trinket Enchantments 2 AR, Mana+20, Int+1, SpiRes+3 Drop 13 Back Dirty Drifters Cloak Dirty Drifters Cloak Enchantments 3 AR, HP+12, Mana+5, Dex+3 Drop 14 Head Chocolate Bunny Ears 20 AR, HP+15, Mana+15, Sta+2, Int+3, Water&Earth&AirRes+2 Quest 14 Belt Hogskin Belt 20 AR, HP+15, Mana+15, Str+2, Sta+1, Int+2 Quest 15 Head Mollys Ribbons 25 AR, HP+50, Mana+50, Sta+2, Int+2, WatRes+5, SpellDmg+2%, MeleeDmg+2% Event 15 Head Mr Sally Hat 18 AR, HP+20, Mana+15, Str+2, WatRes+5 Quest 15 Back Mollys Blanket 20 AR, HP+25, Mana+25, Str+2, Sta+2, Int+2, Dex+2, SpellDmg+2%, MeleeDmg+2% Event 15 Necklace Ghost Beads 9 AR, HP+35, SpiRes+4 Quest 15 Ring Fake Jewelry 20 AR, HP+40, Mana+40, Str+3, Sta+3, Int+4, Dex+3, SpellDmg+2%, MeleeCrit+2%, SpellCrit+2% Event 15 Belt Shelled Belt 15 AR, HP+15, Mana+5, Str+2, Sta+2, Int+2, Dex+1, EarthRes+4 Craft 16 Legs Black Leather Pants 12 AR, HP+20, Mana+10, Str+1, Sta+1, Dex+3, EarthRes+5 Craft 20 Head Pumpkin Helm 10 AR, HP+10, Mana+10, Str+2, Sta+2, Int+2, Dex+2, WaterEartRes+2 Event 20 Head Cutie Cloak 10 AR, Sta+2, Int+2, WaterRes+2, EarthRes+1, AirRes+1 Event 20 Head Lurker Hat 20 AR, HP+25, Mana+15, Str+3, WaterRes+6 Craft 20 Head Padded Cap 20 AR, HP+120, Water&AirRes+5 Vendor 20 Necklace Blacksmiths Trinket Blacksmiths Trinket Enchantments 25 AR, Mana+20, Sta+1, Int+2, SpiRes+3 Drop 20 Shoulders Chewed Up Shoulderpads Chewed Up Shoulderpads Enchantments 15 AR, HP+10, Mana+10, Sta+3, Int+3, FireEartRes+3 Drop 20 Body Girly Top Girly Top Enchantments 20 AR, HP+15, Mana+5, Sta+2, Int+5 Drop 20 Body Heavy Coat 20 AR, HP+120, Water&AirRes+5 Vendor 20 Body Handmade Coconut Bra 25 AR, Sta+4, Int+4, WaterRes+5 Craft 20 Feet Snow Shoes 20 AR, HP+120, Water&AirRes+5 Event 20 Feet Seafarer Boots 5 AR, HP+20, Mana+5, Str+2, Sta+2, Dex+2 Craft 23 Legs Seafarer Pants 25 AR, HP+30, Mana+20, Str+2, Sta+2, Dex+3, EarthRes+5 Craft 25 Head Girly Bandana Manly Bandana 15 AR, HP+25, Mana+15, Str+1, Dex+2, WatRes+3 Drop 25 Necklace Snow Pendant 10 AR, HP+10, Mana+60, Int+2, Dex+2, WatRes+3, SpellDmg+2% Drop 25 Shoulders Cold Sleeves Cold Sleeves Enchantments 10 AR,HP+10, Mana+30, Sta+2, Int+2, Dex+1, WatRes+3, SpellDmg+2% Drop 25 Back Leather Cloak 12 AR, HP+20, Mana+20, Sta+3, Int+2, EartRes+3, AirRes+2 Craft 25 Back Furry Cloak 15 AR, HP+30, Mana+10, Sta+4, Int+1, Dex+3, AirRes+3, MeleeDmg+2% Drop 25 Body Pirate Girl Bra Pirate Guy Shirt 25 AR, Sta+3, Int+3, WatRes+6 Vendor 25 Hands Thick Gloves Thick Gloves Enchantments 10 AR, HP+10, Mana+30, Int+3, Dex+2, EarthRes+3, SpellDmg+2% Drop 25 Ring Frozen Ring Frozen Ring Enchantments 10 AR, HP+30, Mana+10, Str+3, Sta+3, Int+3, Dex+3, FireRes+3 Drop 25 Ring Best Friends Bracelet 14 AR, HP+20, Mana+20, Sta+1, Int+1, AirRes+2, SpiRes+4 Craft 25 Ring Scrumptious Chocolate Scrumptious Chocolate Enchantments 15 AR, HP+30, Mana+30, Int+2, SpiRes+8 Event 25 Belt Spiked Belt 20 AR, HP+50, Mana+20, Sta+4, Dex+2, SpiRes+3, MeleeDmg+2% Drop 25 Belt Chain Link Belt 23 AR, HP+20, Mana+20, Sta+2, Int+2 Craft 25 Legs Pirate Girl Shorts Pirate Guy Shorts 17 AR, HP+15, Mana+20, Str+2, Dex+1, WatRes+4 Vendor 30 Head Living Cloak 15 AR, HP+10, Mana+5, Sta+3, Int+1, WatEartAirRes+2 Craft 30 Head Captains Sally Captains Sally Enchantments 30 AR, HP+40, Mana+30, Str+4, WatRes+5, AirRes+2 Drop 30 Head Slime Earmuffs 40 AR, HP+60, Mana+40, Str+4, Sta+5, Int+4, Dex+6, FireEartRes+1, WatRes+4 Event 30 Necklace Zombie Ward Necklace 13 AR, HP+20, Mana+20, Str+1, Sta+1, Int+1, Dex+1, EartRes+1, SpiRes+3 Vendor 30 Necklace Booty Bling 18 AR, HP+25, Mana+25, Str+2, Sta+3, Int+3, Dex+2, EartSpiRes+4 Quest 30 Body Tenille Plate Tenille Plate Enchantments 40 AR, HP+90, Mana+90, Str+2, Dex+2, AirRes+3 Drop 30 Body Tenille Dress Tenille Dress Enchantments 40 AR, HP+90, Mana+90, Str+2, Dex+2, AirRes+3 Drop 30 Shield Magic Snowball Magic Snowball Enchantments 10 AR, HP+50, Mana+50, Str+5, Sta+3, Int+2, Dex+2, WatRes+10 Drop 30 Shield Sky Imp Balloons 15 AR, HP+115, Mana+115, Sta+1, Int+1, SpellDmg+2%, MeleeDmg+2% Event 30 Shield Eternal Jack 20 AR, HP+35, Sta+5, WatRes+4 Event 30 Belt Booty Bling Belt 25 AR, HP+25, Mana+25, Sta+3, Int+3, WatRes+4 Quest 35 Back Jeweled Leather Cloak 16 AR, HP+25, Mana+25, Sta+3, Int+3, EarthRes+4, AirRes+3 Craft 35 Ring Ring of Repelling 8 AR, HP+12, Sta+1, Int+2, EarthRes+6 Vendor 35 Ring Sewer Ring Sewer Ring Enchantments 10 AR, HP+15, Sta+2, Int+4, EarthRes+6 Drop 36 Belt Reinforced Chain Belt 30 AR, HP+25, Mana+25, Str+1, Sta+4, Int+2, EarthRes+3, NOT Mystic or Priest Craft 36 Body Bloody Shirt 25 AR, HP+35, Mana+15, Str+4, Sta+6, Int+3, Dex+1 Craft 38 Head Warrior Cloak 32 AR, HP+217, Mana+135, Str+5, Int+4 Quest 40 Head Dusty Cloak 20 AR, HP+10, Mana+10, Sta+3, Int+2, WatEartAirSpiRes+2 Craft 40 Head Dramatic Leather Mask 24 AR, HP+19, Mana+25, Sta+3, Int+3, FireRes+3, EartRes+1, AirRes+2 Craft 40 Belt High Performance Belt High Performance Belt Enchantments 25 AR, HP+75, Mana+25, Str+1, Sta+1, Int+1, EartRes+5 Drop 40 Ring Bracelet of Valiance Bracelet of Valiance Enchantments Effect: Tick> Increase Hitpoints by 500, NOT Mystic Drop 40 Ring Ring of Valiance Ring of Valiance Enchantments Effect: Tick> Increase Manapoints by 500, NOT Swordsman Drop 44 Head Old Clown Wig 55 AR, HP+164, Mana+275, Str+7, Sta+7, Int+7, FireAirEartWatSpiRes+4 Event 45 Head Honorary Bandits Mask 25 AR, HP+35, Sta+5, Dex+5, FireWatEartAirSpiRes+5 Quest 45 Belt Striking Belt 30 AR, HP+50, Mana+50, Str+3, Sta+5, Int+3, WatRes+4, SpiRes+2, MeleeCrit+5% Quest 47 Hands Imp Gloves 50 AR, HP+100, Mana+100, Str+2, Sta+5, Int+2, Dex+2, WatRes+5, SpellDmg+5% Quest 47 Ring Ring of the Sages 20 AR, HP+65, Mana+65, Sta+3, Int+3, FireEartSpiRes+5, SpellDmg+2%, SpellCrit+2% Quest 48 Head Busted Shades Busted Shades Enchantments 20 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+2, Sta+2, Int+2, Dex+2 Drop 48 Body Torn Shirt Torn Shirt Enchantments 20 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+2, Sta+2, Int+2, Dex+2 Drop 48 Ring Krapey Brand Ruby Ring Krapey Brand Ruby Ring Enchantments 25 AR, Mana+500, FireRes+15 Drop 48 Feet Cracked Boots Cracked Boots Enchantments 20 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+2, Sta+2, Int+2, Dex+2 Drop 50 Head Glowing Cloak 25 AR, HP+15, Mana+10, Sta+3, Int+3, FireWatEartAirSpiRes+2 Craft 50 Head Dusk Headband Dusk Headband Enchantments .. AR, HP+.., Mana+.., Str+.., Sta+.., Int+.., Dex+.., FirWatEartAirRes+.. Drop 50 Head Bandana of Ipcus Bandana of Ipcus Enchantments 45 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+5, Sta+5, Dex+5, WatEartAirRes+5 Drop 50 Head Bandana of Patrian Bandana of Patrian Enchantments 45 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+5, Sta+5, Dex+5, WatEartAirRes+5 Drop 50 Necklace Poo Charm 40 AR, HP+100, Mana+100, Str+5, Sta+10, Int+10, Dex+5, FirWatEartAirRes+5, SpellCrit+5% Quest 50 Shoulders Servant's Patch 35 AR, HP+700, Mana+700, Str+5, Dex+5, FirWatSpiRes+5, SpellDmg+5%, MeleeDmg+5% Event 50 Hands Servant's Gloves 35 AR, HP+300, Mana+800, Str+5, Dex+5, FirWatSpiRes+5, SpellDmg+5%, Event 50 Shield Hallowed Skull Shield 20 AR, HP+500, Mana+1000, Str+3, Dex+5,EartRes+15, SpellDmg+5%, MeleeDmg+5% Event 50 Body Dark Lady's Gown Dark Lady's Gown Enchantments 30 AR, HP+30, Mana+30, Str+3, Sta+3, Int+3, Dex+3, FirWatEartAirSpiRes+3 Drop 50 Body Ghostly Robes 50 AR, HP+1500, Mana+2500, Str+5, Dex+15, WatSpiRes+15 Event 50 Body Batty Robes 40 AR, HP+2000, Mana+2000, Str+5, Dex+5, AirRes+10. WatRes+7, SpellCrit+2% Event 50 ..M Head Zombie Ramen 35 AR, HP+1800, Mana+1300, Str+20, Sta+10, Int+10, Dex+2, AirRes+12 Event 50 400M Head Zombie Flu Mask 45 AR, HP+2000, Mana+2000, Str+25, Sta+7, Int+10, Dex+7, SpiRes+15 Event Table overview Credit Items These items can be obtained with Credits. Level Picture Sort Name Stats 1 Head Wedding Flower 13 AR, HP+55, Mana+55, Str+2, Sta+2, Int+2, Dex+2 1 Head Hell Froze Over Costume 15 AR, Str+5, Sta+5, FireRes+2 1 Head Mushroom Helm 20 AR, HP+125, Mana+125, Str+7, Int+5, SpellDam+2% 1 Head Pig Helm 25 AR, HP+100, Mana+100 1 Head Wedding Tuxedo 25 AR, HP+100, Mana+100, Int+5 1 Head Wings of the Monarch 25 AR, HP+125, Mana+125, Str+4, Int+4, Dex+5, AirRes+6 1 Head Shot in the Head 30 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Sta+5, Dex+5, SpiRes+6 1 Head Cheeky Monkey Cap 35 AR, HP+100, Mana+150, Sta+8, Dex+8 1 Head Double Folded Hat 35 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+4, Sta+2, Int+4, Dex+2 1 Head Disguise Glasses 35 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Sta+5, Dex+5, SpiRes+6 1 Head Scuba Doo 35 AR, HP+400, Mana+200, Str+5, Sta+10, Int+5, Dex+10, WatRes+20, SpellDmg+3%, MeleeDmg+3% 1 Head Thooloo Scarf 35 AR, Mana+600, Str+6, Int+6, Dex+6, FirWatEartSpiRes+15, Tick>Mana+60, SpellDmg+6% 1 Head Bloodied Thooloo Scarf 35 AR, HP+600, Str+6, Int+6, Dex+6, FirWatEartSpiRes+15, Tick>HP+60, MeleeDmg+6% 1 Head Hot Chick Hat 40 AR, HP+200, Mana+250, Str+4, Sta+4, Int+4, Dex+4, SpellCrit+2%, SpellDmg+3% 1 Head Rivethead Locks 45 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+5, Sta+7, Int+7, Dex+6, SpellDmg+5% 1 Head YSS Suit 50 AR, HP+350, Mana+350, Str+7, Sta+7, Int+7, Dex+7,FirSpiRes+10, SpellDmg+6%, MeleeDmg+6% 1 Head Panda Hat 50 AR, HP+500, Mana+500, Str+15, Sta+15, Int+15, Dex+15, SpellCrit+4%, SpellDmg+5% 1 Head Demonic Wings 55 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+8, Sta+8, Int+8, Dex+8, SpiRes+10, SpellDmg+6% 1 Head Dragon Helm 60 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Int+5, Effect: Dragin Scales (offensive) 1 Head Demonic Protection 66 AR, HP+325, Mana+325, Str+11, Sta+9, Int+11, Dex+9, FirWatEarthAirSpiRes+7, SpellDmg+8% 1 Head Punk Wig 70 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+10, Sta+10, SpiRes+6, SpellDmg+6% 1 Head Face Mask 75 AR, HP+250, Str+10, Sta+10, FireRes+5, Tick:HP+25,Mana+25 1 Head Bear Pelt 75 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+12, Sta+12, Int+5, Dex+5, MeleeCrit+5% 1 Head Mystical Bear Pelt 75 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+5, Sta+12, Int+12, Dex+5, SpellDmg+7% 1 Head Celestial Wings 75 AR, HP+300, Mana+300, Str+10, Sta+10, Int+10, Dex+10, AirSpiRes+10, SpellDmg+7% 1 Necklace Slime Transmutator 15 AR, Mana+10, Str+1, Effect: Illusion Slime 1 Necklace Sheep Transmutator 15 AR, Mana+10, Str+1, Effect: Illusion Sheep 1 Necklace Demon Transmutator 20 AR, HP+300, Mana+300, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+5, Dex+5, Effect: Demon Boy 1 Necklace Cat Transmutator 25 AR, HP+35, Mana+35, Int+1, Dex+2, EarthRes+5, Effect: Cat 1 Body Penguin Costume 5 AR, WaterRes+1 1 Body Frog Costume 5 AR, WaterRes+1 1 Body Wedding Dress 25 AR, HP+100, Mana+100, Int+5 1 Body Fire Angel Robe 25 AR, HP+50, Mana+50, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+1, Dex+1, FireRes+5 1 Body Super Nurse Costume 25 AR, HP+50, Mana+50, Sta+5, Int+5, Dex+5 1 Body Battle Gown 30 AR, HP+100, Mana+100, Str+4, Sta+4, Int+4, Dex+4 1 Body Navy Gown 30 AR, HP+100, Mana+100, Str+4, Sta+4, Int+4, Dex+4 1 Body Devilish Cape 35 AR, HP+125, Mana+125, Str+6, Sta+6, Int+6, SpellDmg+5% 1 Body Dragon Chestplate 70 AR, HP+270, Mana+270, Str+5, Effect: Dragon Scales (Offensive) 1 Ring Beast Ring 10 AR, HP+75, Mana+75, MeleeDmg+5% 1 Ring Spirit Ring 10 AR, HP+75, Mana+75, SpellDmg+5% 1 Shield Emblem Shield 20 AR, HP+75, Mana+75, Dex+5 1 Shield Holiday Wreath 25 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Int+5, Dex+5 1 Shield The Happy Egg Blue 30 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+5 1 Shield The Happy Egg Pink 30 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+5 1 Shield Pie 35 AR, HP+175, Mana+175, Str+3, Sta+3, Int+3, Dex+3, SpellDmg+5% 1 Shield Panda Plushie 40 AR, HP+175, Mana+175, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+5, Dex+5, WatEarthRes+5 1 Shield Baby Monkey 50 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+10, Sta+10, Wat&EarthRes+5 1 Shield Mystical Moon Shield 50 AR, HP+225, Mana+225, Str+5, Sta+5, In+5, Dex+5, SpellCrit+5% 1 Shield Moon Shield 50 AR, HP+225, Mana+225, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+5, Dex+5, MeleeDmg+5% 1 Shield Royal Star Shield 60 AR, HP+400, Mana+400, Str+8, Sta+8, Int+8, Dex+8, MeleeCrit+6%, SpellDmg+6% 1 Legs Dragon Legplates 40 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Sta+5, Effect:Dragon Scales (offensive) 1 Legs Naga Tail 50 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+10, Sta+10, Int+10, SpiRes+7, SpellCrit+5% 1 Feet Lucky Ducky Feet 65 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+10, Sta+10, Int+5, SpiRes+7 1 Feet Dragon Boots 20 AR, HP+100, Mana+100, Dex+5, Spell:Dragon Scales 1 Feet Bunny Slippers 25 AR, HP+150, Mana+150, Str+10, Int+5, MeleeCrit+7% 10 Head Sheepish Helm 68 AR, HP+277, Mana+375, Str+8, Sta+8, Int+8, Dex+8, WatRes+12 15 Head Butterfly Mask 50 AR, HP+100, Mana+100, TICK>HP&Mana+100, SpellDmg+5% 20 Head Epitome of Infamy 45 AR, HP+300, Mana+345, Str+7, Sta+7, Int+5, Dex+6, SpiRes+9 20 Head Epic Shark 45 AR, HP+300, Mana+200, Str+8, Sta+7, Int+5, WatRes+7, SpiRes+5, SpellDmg+6% 20 Head Jrock Wig 60 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+8, Sta+8, Int+8, Dex+8, EartRes+7, SpiRes+8 20 Head Slimin Cap 55 AR, HP+335, Mana+300, Str+7, Sta+7, Int+5, Dex+8, SpiRes+11, TICK> HP+30, Mana+30 25 Head Cherished Bells 55 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Int+5, Dex+1, SpellDmg+5% 25 Head Cowtown Pride Hat 55 AR, HP+400, Mana+350, Str+5, Sta+4, Int+5, Dex+5, MeleeDmg+5% 25 Body Cherished Gown 62 AR, HP+270, Mana+270, Int+4, Dex+2, SpellDmg+5% 25 Shield Ultimate Sock Monkey 50 AR, HP+300, Mana+300, Str+7, Sta+7, Int+7, Dex+7, SpellDmg+8% 25 Feet Cherished Heels 21 AR, HP+124, Mana+124, Int+3, Dex+1, SpellDmg+5% 25 Shield Epoch 25 AR, HP+256, Mana+444, Str+8, Sta+8, Int+8, Dex+6, SpellDmg+10% 35 Shield Grinning Star 55 AR, HP+400, Mana+400, Str+8, Sta+8, Int+8, Dex+8, SpellDmg+8% 40 Shield Lucky Clover 52 AR, HP+500, Mana+500, Str+8, Sta+8, Int+8, Dex+8, SpellDmg+10% 50 Ring Pleasant Ring 12 AR, Mana+800, Int+6, WatRes+10, SpiRes+5, SpellCrit+2%,SpellDmg+5%, must be Priest, Mystic or Bard 50 Ring Ancient Ring 30 AR, HP+800, Str+20, FireRes+10, SpiRes+5, MeleeCrit+5%, MeleeDmg+2%, must be Knave or Swordsman 50 Head Bunny Costume 50 AR, HP+2000, Mana+2000, Str+5, Sta+2, Int+2, Dex+10, FireRes+16, SpiRes+14, SpellDmg+6% 50 Head Pirate Captains Hat 70 AR, HP+3750, Mana+3750, Str+25,Int+15, SpellDmg+10%, Tick>Mana+1000 50 Head Champion's Laurels 80 AR, HP+400, Mana+350, Str+12, Sta+10, Int+10, Dex+10, FireRes+12, SpiRes+10, SpellDmg+8% 50 Body Pirate Captains Gown 70 AR, HP+3500, Mana+3500, Str+30, Sta+10, Int+15, SpellDmg+10%, Tick>HP+1000 50 Shield Frostys Last Stand 86 AR, HP+600,Mana+600, Str+10, Sta+10, Int+10, Dex+10 Category:Items